Her heart in her Ears
by yolananimeshorts
Summary: This is a story about Tusbaki and her rape experience. I wanted to do something different with the whole Soul Eater characters. Please leave comments or suggestions because they are needed. Tusbaki is in deep waters and thankfully Soul come just in time. Please tell me what you think


"Goodnight guys!" Tusbaki said leaving the diner waving goodbye. She steps outside and it's drizzling. Little rain drops pelting her face as she glances up. She realizes walking home will leave her soaked and uncomfortable so she brings her hood over her head and decides to wait by the corner for a cab. She stands close to a closed store, hoping to keep less rain on her; cars passing by, their wheels giving of a wet slush sound as they drive. The rain drops harder. Visibility is hard and a man in dark apparel is staring at Tusbaki. He's across the street, hunched over; Tusbaki starts to feel uncomfortable. She's not getting good vibes and it's late at night. She's been outside for seven minutes and hopes she doesn't have to wait any longer. Her arms wrap around her she begins to fidget. The wind picks up; now wet and cold Tusbaki considers just walking home. This man is still staring at her; even if his face is unseen by this large dark hood, she can feel eyes on her.

She's had enough. She begins to walk home. Death city feels gloomy now; wide dark thunderous clouds add to her angst. Tusbaki turns the corner so she can walk straight the next ten blocks home. She hears foot steps behind her thanks to the rain. The person walks leaving sounds _splosh splosh_ that differs much from her own black boots. She walks a little slower, turning her head – it's the guy from across the street_!_ _Is_ he following me? Face forward she walks faster. She considers crossing the street to see if her suspicion would prove true. Coming closer to the crosswalk, she hears footsteps; harder beats, getting louder and louder. He's coming up behind her. As tusbaki turns her head she is encountered with a fist making forcible contact with her jaw, arms around her waist pulling her from where she stood, releasing air from her lungs, kicking away, noises of struggle are only leaving from her lips. Her arms trying to latch on to something but there is nothing to grasp in vicinity, fear envelops her mind; cries leave out of her, heat pulsing racing through her body, blood thumping heart beats in her ears, hitched breaths; her body fidgets, trying to get away.

He drags her by the nearby playground. Mud all over her; she fights to get away. Kicking isn't enough when a heavy body that weighs much more than she does is on top of you. Shoving him off becomes difficult and as he begins kissing her neck, he sings _'I'm kissing my prey, I'm kissing my prey, o what a wonderful feeling I'm happy again'_, Tusbaki cries out pushing his face from any contact with her body. Her tears coming out heavy only to blend with heavy rain pelting her face hard. Her visibility difficult, she only sees large dark eyes… madness. Their arms constantly intertwining; her giving much forced to get him off, trying to get any chance to slip away- and he, pushing her down, he gets a grasp of her arms and pushes them down on soil. He proceeds with lips contact; Tusbaki still squirms, her face moving left and right, cries competing with short gasp, the heel of her feet dig into the ground giving her enough resistance to push herself up, trying to slip away.

She manages to angle her leg and thrust her knee at his balls. The vernacular of an abusive husband lunge out of his mouth. Holding his groin and being sensitive to its tenderness; Tusbaki turns over, wiggles away, hands clawing at wet soil. Close to striding away, he grabs the back of her pants and she lands on her knees, "where the hell do you think you're goin? I'll be good as new in _no time!_ Just stay put and keep daddy warm would you baby. (_Sings) "oh, baby its cold outside; say what in this drink, ha ha, man, I'm all about the Classics!"_

Tusbaki sitting on her side, her arm in a death grip; stares at his posture. She knows that with a swift kick she can manage to knock him down off his toes (he's sitting on his feet crotched) and get away. His face gets serious from the long eye contact Tusbaki had on him. Flicking open a pocket knife "you try any fuckin funny business girly and I'll slice your fuckin throat, Got It!"

Seconds later, Tusbaki swiftly kicks him down; he falls on his back his knife still at hand and she sees another opportunity to kick him really hard in his groin area. His yells and this enrages her. How could he? Scream as if he's a victim. As if he was the one who was groped, fondle, with mysterious hands down in _his_ pants? Setting off sensitive flesh which broke her heart for reason her body couldn't comprehend but her mind knew. She shivers, towering over him, anger in expression and puffs of smoke leaving her mouth, rain still pours and thunder accompanies his friend. Tusbaki stares at him; taking a deep breath to exchange breath for an energy source she hopes not deplete, screams. A scream filled of hate and anger. A scream that boils her blood, heats her skin, when done she chokes and coughs. Breath in, breath out. She begins to laugh hysterically. Her hands rubbing her temples, pulling back soaked hair on her face; she's stuck with a question.

"Hey, miss are you okay?" he's wearing a leather jacket, red head band and soaked white hair down at his shoulders.

"SOUL?" Hot tears run down

"Tusbaki?"

"Hey, are you okay; who's that?" Quickly running towards Soul, he gets a grasp at her leg. Tusbaki falling face down, splatting mud, Mr. Rapist grabs a lock of her hair and pulls her backwards towards his chest. Soul shocked, breathing hitches

"Hey, what are you doing? Let her go!" yells aggressively

"Leave boy, she mine. Go get your on! HEEEEheheheHAHAHAhaha" yelling back

Tusbaki and Soul make brief eye contact for one moment, She then punches his groin and he drops the knife and releases her, elbows his gut, air burst out, ending to a quick jab in his face. His nose bloody; Soul races towards him and knees him in the face, kicks the knife far away, turns him around until he's face down on the ground, with one arm behind his back being held by Soul.

"Tusbaki, theirs a phone in my pocket- call 911". She does this.

The rain has stopped but the fog is thick. Cops arrive and now there's an interview. They put out their questions and I say my factual answers. They are skeptical; 'why would this adult male follow me?' I say 'I don't know, I've never met him.' They ask if I've done anything to lead him on, and I say no. It was raining and all I wanted was to be home. They look at me up and down and I quickly divert my attention; I see Soul standing against the wall still looking concerned. I'm so happy he came at the time he did. When talking to the police is over I tell him this. He's mad that this fuck shit piece of shit assaulted me and sorry I had to go through that. I'm mad that I feel disgusting, my insides… I collapse on Souls shoulder, and more tears come down, it's mostly hard breathing and my head is pulsing hard it hurts. Soul wraps his arms around me and I am really happy to have someone familiar, here in this moment.

**What Family is For**

I'm home now, in my bed, sitting up and comforted by my warm duvet and a giant teddy bear Black Star gave me for Valentine's Day. I really am happy that Soul was there and came at the time he did. I am happy Liz, Pattie, Makka, and Blair came over and comforted me. Liz and Pattie wanted to beat that creep up Brooklyn style. If they did the creep wouldn't have a dick to piss. Makka and Blair were great; Makka hugged/held me from the time I came home until 3 in the morning when she and Soul went home. Blair noticed that as I was crying I kept on covering up and I was pretending that I was "fine". I was surprised; she yelled at me with such passion, she told me that I am the victim but I am also my own hero for fighting back and she knew I would get through this situation which made me a superhero. She told me that I have nothing to be ashamed of, that my body was my own and no one should make me feel uncomfortable in my own skin. She said I was born this way and I loved my self before this terrible situation occurred and I'll love my self after. She said I am who I am and never allow someone to rob that from me. My girls and I were all in tears. I am so happy to have them and Blair is such a good friend/cat. I wish I felt like I am the person I was before, but it's different. I feel unsettled. I feel wrong?

The entire time I was home Black Star was standing at the corner of my bedroom quiet and angry. It surprised me a lot how quite he was. I know he loves me, but I expected…different?

Now that everyone is gone it's just me and him. "You know, at one point I had this question repeating it's self in my head. I knew it was wrong of me but I couldn't help it" she says with false laughter in her voice.

"What was it?" He said curiously angry

"What did I do wrong? And, I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help that thought" she says with choked up sobs and wonders when and where did these tears get their own source? Her mouth was dry and she was exhausted; how can these tears still come?

"That's stupid and you know it. Tusbaki that thought was weak. You in that moment were weak." He walks directly towards her bed, sits beside her; stern eye contact unwavering

**TUSBAKI….** You are the most...nicest, patient …sweetest...gentle…best friend/girlfriend I could ever have. In that moment, you were weak and it wasn't your fault. Never blame yourself…EVER! That creep, whom I can't wait to get my hands on, is weak. You are the strongest person I know, and it's like Blair said it because you fought back. She just forgot to mention it's also because you give people the best of yourself. YOUR ONE OF THE MOST LOVING PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET! I love you and I know you know that question that popped up into your head is stupid and that that weakness should be left with its owner."

You wanna know why I know you're such a strong person? It's cause of your wave length and mine. We're compatible you and me! That's why you're my partner, that why we're perfect, THAT'S WHY YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!

More tears stream down her face and Black Star begins to tear up "oh, what godly mess… ha ha, I love you, Tusbaki"

His shoes and shirt comes off and he gets behind Tusbaki, holding her until she drifts off to sleep. Before Tusbaki closes her eyes, her final scene is of her room being lighted by the bleeding Moon. Breeze coming into her room, her blue curtain dancing while the breeze comes in, filling up her room with the fresh smell of rain, clean and crisp air; looking outside the fog is all cleared up. She takes this all in. This, this is happiness right? This looks of happiness, so I am happy. But, what's that…it's a thing, its, its inside close to where my happiness is. It's unnerving. It's-sleep, I need sleep. Theirs tomorrow and everything is fine.

When he heard Tusbaki snoring, he held to her tightly, leaning his forehead on her shoulders. He was happy Tusbaki was safe, but knew this wasn't over. With a clenched throat as if sobs were preventing him to breath, preventing him be normal, Black Star ignored his own brewing weakness. He wasn't a quitter and would never give up on someone he loved. He was a God and Tusbaki was his Goddess and she was safe.

That's all that matter and he drifted to sleep.


End file.
